La fuerza del Destino
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Memorias del pasado se posan ante nosotras, un enorme sonrisa aparece en tu rostro al tomar tu decisión y en solo un segundo tus labios y los mios se entrelazan danzando de la manera mas sensual que he sentido jamás. No por nada es la Senshi del fuego y pasión.


**Título** : La fuerza del destino.

 **…** **By** : Leyla Zind

 **Reviews ¿?** _¡Sí! Dejen unos porfas los Amooooo!_

 **N/A:** Espero les guste! Dejen un coment o mensajeen para saber que tal les pareció!

* * *

 **La Fuerza del destino.**

 **By:** A.Z.

Repentinamente un aura en esta habitación se siente desconcertada y no estoy segura de sí esa molestia es a causa de mi abrupta risa o de la tontería que Usagi-chan ha soltado. Usagi-chan acaba de decir una de las más grandes bobadas que pudo atravesar su mente. Mi risa es tan repentina que no puedo evitar carcajearme con fuerza, al grado de que colapsé en el suelo tras mi espalda. Mako-chan y Ami-chan ríen con más discreción ante las tonterías de Usa.

Escuchó a Usagi-chan tratar de armonizar la sala al ver a nuestra estoica Miko lanzarle dagas con los ojos, sonríe diciendo, "Rei-chan está siendo Rei-chan," y con un ligero movimiento de su mano derecha restaba importancia a la fuerte aura de incomodidad que se cernía sobre nosotras. Era tan fuerte que hasta Ami y Mako dejaron de reír al notar la inquietud de Rei. Las vi dirigir una mirada con algo de preocupación en esta.

En un segundo, el tiempo se detiene ante mis ojos. _Maldición creí que eso solo pasaba cuando estaba a solas. Eso significa que alguien en esta habitación, además de mí, está teniendo la misma visión que yo_. Artemis me había confirmado algunas cosas de mis visiones solitarias así como me advirtió que podría llegar a experimentar visiones compartidas con alguna de las otras chicas exceptuando a cierta Senshi de fuego. Artemis siempre excluía mencionar algún detalle de mi relación personal con las chicas, siempre eran detalles generales, en el antiguo Milenio de Plata especialmente con ella… Rei.

Pero yo recuerdo, todo es tan vivido a veces. La ansiedad y felicidad que me acarrea el solo pensar que ella pudiera recordarnos aunque fuese solo un instante de lo que compartimos en la primer vida juntas aceleraba mis latidos. Joder, el solo pronunciar o decir su nombre me alegra el corazón al grado que quisiera bailar y saltar al ritmo del rápido palpitar que me embarga. De entre todas nosotras yo era la única con el privilegio de dirigirme a ella sin necesidad de honorifico y viceversa.

Abro mis ojos después de parpadear intensamente para aclarar mi visión y ahí estábamos ambas, rodeadas de nuestras amigas y nuestra Princesa. Pareciese que era un momento de nuestra estancia en el palacio de Venus, uno muy alegre. Risas, bromas y una romántica carrera entre Mars y Venus alrededor de los jardines de Magellan se desató, sonrio al notar como la antigua Mars tiene un lindo sonrojo en sus ojos al ser alcanzada por la espalda por una veloz Venus. Un pequeño suspiro deja mis labios al ver como Mars gira su rostro ligeramente para posar sus labios con los de Venus. Mi sonrisa rápidamente desaparece, siento como a lado mío Rei acaba de exhalar con dificultad al igual que inhala después de presenciar tan inocente muestra de afecto entre nuestras _yo_ pasadas.

Parpadeo una vez más para encontrarme con la causa de su tristeza repentina. Frente a mis ojos se desarrolla una nueva escena. La última vez en que ella respiró entre mis brazos. El ultimo beso que tuve de ella, en aquel ensangrentado campo de batalla de la Luna contra el ejército de Beryl.

Sé que recuerda las últimas palabras que le dediqué de mí aquel día. Esa misma promesa sigue resonando en mi cabeza hoy en día. Pero lejos de mantenerme frustrada y deprimida, me brindaron esperanza todo este tiempo en soledad antes de conocer a mis compañeras senshi y a ella. Sé que dentro de no mucho tiempo Mars o más bien, Rei deberá venir a mí, la he encontrado y estoy esperando desde hace tres años ya a que se decida a mostrar señales de interés. Nos hemos reencontrado. Hino Rei me ha conquistado.

He sido fiel a mi promesa aun sin saber que guardaba esa promesa por alguien. Esperaba a que vinieran a invitarme a salir –chicos y chicas-, pero al tenerlos a mi disposición decía no. Buscaba una relación pero al generar algo con alguien me sentía incomoda repentinamente y terminaba por acabar lo recién iniciado, hasta que un día todo tuvo sentido. Ella apareció en mi vida. La buscaba, la esperaba y la encontré.

Amo pensar que la vida me ha… NOS ha regalado una segunda oportunidad. Los dioses y nuestra propia reina fueron piadosos al permitirnos reencontrarnos para terminar nuestra misión fallida y así continuar con nuestra vida después de ello. Ella es mi mejor amiga y sé que detesta pensar que lo que mueve sus acciones es Mars y no su propia voluntad. Lo sé porque en un inicio pensaba que este deseo que siento por ella desde conocerla era de Venus y no mío, Aino Minako era perseguida por los chicos y chicas no al revés. Con ella todo es tan distinto, tan natural y relajante.

Amo el romanticismo al que nuestra historia, de Venus y Mars, de Rei y Minako, están destinadas. Las memorias de los besos, caricias y noches que en el pasado compartí y que en un futuro podría compartir a su lado, la alegría que me brinda el solo verla son lo que me mantiene paciente a la espera de que ella recupere sus memorias o decida que me quiere a su lado por decisión propia. Cualquiera de esas razones está bien para mí, aunque una parte de mi ser quizá se sienta celosa si lo hace por destino y no por decisión. Ya me encargaré de hacerte sentir que tu lugar es a mi lado espíritu del fuego.

Amo la tensión que se genera al estar su lado. Es tan sexy verla respirar con dificultad si me acerco a ella más de la cuenta. Es irresistible e imposible no meterme con ella un poco con juego de palabras en doble sentido. Estoy determinada a hacer que confiese lo que siente por mí, a hacerla desear habérmelo dicho antes. Mi atracción por ella va más allá de las ataduras del pasado. Entendido que esta Mars, Hino Rei, es quien quiero y necesito a mi lado, lo que siento por ella es mío y no el fantasma anhelante de mi vida pasada –aunque saber qué hace milenios atrás la amé y me correspondió ayuda a mis expectativas-.

Mi amor por ella y la necesidad de estar a su lado va más allá de lo humanamente comprensible. Intencionalmente me siento a su lado y rozó mi mano contra la suya _'accidentalmente'_ al escribir, desde que descubrí que esto pasaría inevitablemente si me sentaba a su izquierda es ahí donde me colocó. Adoro el sonrojo de sus mejillas al chocar mi codo con el suyo al coincidir escribiendo. Entiendo que se vería extraño que mantuviera mi contacto sobre su mano o brazo por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, pero la necesidad de contacto con su piel es innegable. Lo mismo es al saludarle o despedirme de ella… me es necesario abrazarle y dejar que mis manos se deleiten con el calor corporal que emana por un par de segundos más de lo normal. Su calor corporal es excitante, es como si una ardiente llama estuviera perpetuamente encendida dentro suyo y me dejara sentir lo maravilloso de esta.

Me encanta tenerla en mi mente día y noche. Ojala pudiera decir que lo mismo le ocurre a Rei, pero es un tanto complicado de asegurar, ella jamás permitirá que sea del conocimiento de nuestras amigas lo que ocurre en su mente…quizá solo me lo cuente a mí en su momento. Me encanta ver la sonrisa alegre y sorpresiva que aparece en su rostro al encontrarse ' _inesperadamente'_ conmigo por el parque o por el área que intercepta el camino entre nuestros colegios.

Sonrió como boba cada noche en que le llamó y logro hacerla reír suavemente al contarle mi día, pero más sonrió en el momento en que ella es quien me llama alegando que estaba aburrida y no tenía con quien hablar. Incluso le molesté diciéndole, _¡Ja! ¡La gran Rei necesitaba hablarme, me extrañas!_ Lo que me sorprendió fue su respuesta, simple pero directa, _¿Y que si lo hago?_ Creo que esa noche fue la primera vez en que la escuché reír abiertamente, tanto como por su atrevimiento y mi súbito silencio.

Oh Rei, amo lo que me haces sentir, cada pequeño detalle de tu rostro, tu profunda y educada manera de hablar, como sonríes ligeramente, tu ceño fruncido al molestarte. Adoro la manera en que eres capaz de dejar caer todas tus defensas solo por y para mí, la manera en que solo yo –de entre todas nuestras amigas- tengo el privilegio de conocer tu verdadero yo.

Amo el saber que soy parte importante de tu vida. Sé que Usagi-chan es nuestra princesa y por ello será siempre la prioridad ante todo…pero la manera en que me hace sentir tu preocupación por mi cuando un simple resfriado me ataca o el que hayas asistido a una de mis prácticas de voleibol a mi colegio me llena el corazón. Sé que es algo que jamás harías por nadie y en alguna ocasión me lo dejaste saber, el enorme sonrojo de tus mejillas hizo imposible que no lo notase.

Sé que me correspondes desde hace años ya, quizá el mismo tiempo tienes interesada en mi como yo en ti. Tienes mi corazón y mi alegría esperando el momento en que estés lista para volver realidad los recuerdos del pasado y crear nuevas memorias junto a mí. Solo espero no haber sido muy atrevida al excederme en toques y roces ' _accidentales'_. La realidad de las cosas es que me cuesta controlar mi necesidad de acercarme a ti. Sabes que la paciencia no es mi mejor cualidad.

Si en algo estoy de acuerdo es en que las circunstancias que nos han mantenido alejadas son odiosas y por mas estúpidas. Por un lado existe cierto voto que recuerdo hiciste a nuestra princesa y por el otro… está el principal motivo de mi inseguridad en relacionarme emocionalmente o dar el primer paso. La odiosa maldición de Adonis al obligarme a siempre elegir el deber antes que el amor. Hace tiempo tú me aseguraste que puedo tener ambos, _"Puedes tener Ambos Mina, solo es cuestión de conocer a la persona correcta, aquella que como tú, elija el deber sobre el amor propio. Supongo que para eso deberán tener la misma responsabilidad y ser igual de fieles a esta."_ En el momento en que te escuché decir esto mi corazón se iluminó. Seguías dándome directas indirectas pero soy buena con ellas… Otro motivo para amarte Rei, ¡Joder recuerda ya! ¡Decide ya!

Quiero demostrarte ya lo mucho que me importas, lo encantadora que eres y sobretodo dejarte sentir todo el amor que tengo guardado para ti en esta vida y si estás de acuerdo también el de la anterior. Estoy segura que me tacharas de _tocada_ con todo lo que quiero conocer a tu lado, contarte cada alocada idea que tengo para nosotras y lo que deseo hacer a tu lado, tenerte. Kami, has que decida ya, la espera me está matando.

Me causan gracias las extrañas y elaboradas circunstancias que me apartaron de ti en un principio y que, en esta vida se repitieron pero únicamente lograron acercarme más a ti. Creo que ambas sentimos atracción inicial como Aino Minako y Hino Rei, no como nuestra contraparte Venus y Mars. En ese aspecto me siento feliz de saber que esto que siento por ti es mío, y no mi alter Ego abriéndose camino para tener lo que en nuestro pasado no pudo ser.

No podía evitarlo y reía cada vez que Artemis inventaba tener que hablar en casa conmigo a solas, eso era solamente para mantenerme alejada de ti el mayor tiempo posible evitando quedarme a solas a tu lado. Me da risa cada que recuerdo cómo es que me escabullía de él hacia la habitación de huéspedes para poder llamarte a deshoras y hablar tranquilamente mientras él seguía durmiendo en mi habitación. En el momento en que el me comenzó a alejar de ti lo supe. Supe que estabas recordando. Mi ansiedad, obviamente, despuntó mi necesidad de ti comenzando a buscarte más sutilmente, cortejándote tratando de no ser tan obvia.

Te veo inhalar profundamente y abrir los ojos con dificultad. Es como si te costara trabajo creer lo que acababas de presenciar y te noto algo mareada. Entiendo lo confuso que es a veces pero tú eres vidente y sé que tu silencio momentáneo es porque buscas las palabras exactas antes de hablarme.

No aparto mi mirada de tus ojos. Kami, esos ojos orbes violeta que parecen una enorme y seductora constelación imposible dejar de admirar. Ladeo mi cabeza en un intento de leerte mejor. Me quedó en silencio sonriendo ligeramente al notar como tu intensa mirada trata de descubrir que estoy pensando con tan solo mirarme a los ojos.

Sonrio con diversión ante tu obvio nerviosismo. Rei eres tan perfecta. Deseo hacértelo saber, todo de ti es simplemente perfecto. Deseo ser tuya y que seas mía, únicamente mía. En este momento pongo todo de mí para que puedas entender lo que trato de decirte silenciosamente. Cierras tus ojos nuevamente un instante y veo como Mako-chan y las demás se han levantado en silencio de sus lugares haciéndose camino fuera del salón, Usagi guiñándome con complicidad un ojo, y en tres segundos han salido al balcón dejándonos a solas.

Escuchas el sonido de desliz de la puerta de vidrio e inmediatamente sonríes de medio lado, como si una idea traviesa te agradara repentinamente. No puedo evitar sentir escalofríos al sentirte tocar mi mejilla con tu mano izquierda. Cierro los ojos con anhelo fundiéndome ante el dulce contacto de tu mano sobre mi piel y al abrirlos veo que sonríes con diversión al notarme parpadear rápidamente tratando de estabilizar mi rápida y nerviosa respiración ante tu tacto.

Asientes con seguridad para ti misma tomando aire significativamente, _¡Oh-Kami creo que ya ha decidido y me lo va a decir_! Algo en mi comportamiento esta tarde debió darte la confirmación –o todo lo contrario- de lo que necesitabas saber. Estiras tu mano y tomas ellas las mías sin dejar de observarme directamente a los ojos. Te inclinas hacía mi acercándote lentamente y me susurras al oído, "Te encontré…Venus. Te encontré por fin después de buscarte tanto."

Cuando escuché aquellas palabras quise saltar de alegría y tomarte entre mis brazos y no parar de besarte hasta que mis labios ardieran o me pidieras apartarme de ti por una razón similar. En parte lo hice, mi súbita reacción fue acariciarte suavemente el rostro con los mudillos de mi mano derecha. Esperaba que te alejaras incomoda ante mi toque pero en lugar de eso suspiraste con fuerza, sonriendo, ante el roce de mi mano sobre tu piel. Sé que estabas por hablar nuevamente pero no puedo evitar querer más de ti, debía actuar rápido.

Mi mano automáticamente se deslizó tras su cuello para gentilmente atraerla donde mis labios y terminar con la corta distancia que aún nos separaba y, Kami… que increíble sanción, sus labios son tan suaves, delicados y… ¡Está respondiéndome! Y vaya manera de responder al beso, no por nada es la senshi del fuego y pasión, ella dominaba de manera espectacular el beso que en un inicio se suponía debía ser guiado por mí. Suave, seductor y demandante, poniendo en el cada sentimiento que deseaba expresar. Sentía mi propia temperatura corporal aumentar, mi cuerpo respondía ante ella como nunca había hecho con tan solo un beso. Ella me sujetaba por la cintura con una mano mientras yo mantenía ambas mías alrededor de su cuello absorta en las deliciosas sensaciones que se abalanzaban sobre mí. Rei estaba por atentar algo más con sus manos, lo sé porque sentí como comenzaba a deslizarlas bajo mi blusa rozando ligeramente la parte baja de mi espalda y un carraspeo tras nuestro hizo que rompiéramos el agitado beso, no sin antes sentir como Rei mordía ligeramente mi labio inferior estirándole delicadamente antes de alejarse completamente de mí, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración era agitada, rivalizando con la mía propia.

No había rastro de arrepentimiento en su rostro, lo que me hizo sonrojarme ligeramente sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta, "Ajem, no se detengan que ya nos vamos." Usagi-chan nos observaba con diversión y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tras ella Mako-chan y Ami-chan hicieron su camino a tomar sus cosas de la mesa frente a nosotros.

"Sa-sabemos dó-dónde está la sa-salida, hasta luego Mi-Minako-chan, R-Rei-chan." La tímida voz de Ami-chan hablaba apresurada mientras recogía sus libros metiéndolos apresuradamente a su maletín para salir de mi salón sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

La estridente risa de Mako-chan y el obsceno movimiento que hizo con sus dedos y lengua antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ellas hicieron que el rostro mi rostro se tiñera de un rojo que rivalizaba con el mismo de la pobre Ami-chan. A Rei este gesto le pasó desapercibido al estar de espalda a la salida.

"Me alegra que hayas esperado por mí. Reiko."

"A mí me alegra haberte encontrado al fin…Minako."

Sé que está escrito que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y que la fuerza del destino doblegara nuestro corazón a estar juntas como más que simples amigas. Es simple destino tanto en esta vida como en futuras o pasadas, debemos estar juntas. Venus y Mars fueron hechas para estar juntas, pero me gusta pensar que en esta ocasión fuimos nosotras quienes elegimos estar al lado de la otra. Porque sé que no es Mars del milenio de plata a quien deseo a mi lado, es Hino Rei esa adorable y terca Miko, siempre tan ingeniosa y sarcástica con aquellos que aprecia la que se ha encargado de atrapar mi corazón. Y también sé que Aino Minako es la que se encargó de generar esa confianza para ganarse pacientemente el corazón de Rei.

Los besos que esa tarde compartí a su lado, la noche siguiente y la siguiente son una historia que contaré otro día.

* * *

 **¡Hey sexys!**

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco un review?**

 **Espero les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla.**

 **Esta es un poco mas larga que el punto de Rei porque, aceptemoslo, Minako habla y explica todo de pe a pa!**

 ** _Nota:_ **_Tengo otros fics por aqui guardados pero no los publico por meh...falta de animo a ver poca fluides de coments y eso...diganme si les gustaria que publicara algo mas de Rei-Minako o me regreso a mi fantastico Fandom Potterico!?_

 **XOXO**


End file.
